CHAT
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Jungkook ngechat dengan orang berinisial V di aplikasi BTS Chat. Baru chat pertama, obrolannya tentang tytyd (ini summary ogeb bener wakkaka) XD langsung baca aja kuy! Warning: bahasa tidak baku, OOC dll. VKOOK. slight!Namjin,YoonMin(MinGa). BTS fanfiction. chap 3 UP! (Last)
1. Chapter 1

"Yoongi hyung lagi liat apa sih kok nyengir sendiri."

"Ah, enggak."

Jungkook mengernyit. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh di ponsel Yoongi hingga membuat _hyung_ nya itu nyengir kuda.

"Hayooo, buka bokep ya?"

Yoongi menghela napas, "Ngaco lu, kuk. Gue ga semesum itu."

"Trus buka apa?"

"Chatting sama orang." Yoongi masih fokus terhadap ponselnya. Jungkook cemberut karena diabaikan. Matanya ikut melihat layar ponsel Yoongi yang penuh deretan pesan.

 **JM:** SG jangan benci aku T_T

* * *

 **JM:** SG nanti kamu ga bisa naena lagi...

* * *

 **SG:** Bodo. SG uda ngambek. Bye.

* * *

 **JM:** Andweee...

* * *

 **JM:** Anjrit SG jangan kacangin gue wooooi T_T jangan read doang.

Jungkook mengernyit lagi. Siapa itu Jimin?

"Oi Agus, lu jangan kebanyakan chat sama JM nanti lu gila." Jin menghela napas melihat senyum yang terus tercetak di bibir Yoongi. Lama-lama itu gigi bisa kering kelamaan senyum.

"Berisik lu, Jin. Gue tau lu juga chattingan kan sama si monster apalah itu."

"Rap Monster, goblok."

"Santai woi."

Jungkook menatap kedua hyungnya dengan bingung. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak mengerti obrolan ini?

"Hihihi ngerjain JM asyik juga." Jungkook menatap horror hyungnya yang nyengir semakin aneh. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan di ponsel itu? Jungkook penasaran astaga.

Jin menghela napas. Dasar si Agus kalau udah asyik dengan dunianya semua langsung dilupakan. Jin menatap Kuki yang cemberut minta penjelasan. Duh siapa yang tega membuat maknae kesayangannya jadi cemberut begini?

"Jadi gini kuk. Kemarin si Hoseok ngasih gue sama Agus aplikasi chatting gitu. Chatnya mirip Simsimu, jadi kalau kita chat ada orang yang bales gitu." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, "Tapi orang itu beneran manusia, bukan robot. Jadi kita kaya chat sama orang yang nggak dikenal."

"Lalu apa serunya? bukannya chat kaya gitu biasa aja?"

"Justru disitu kuk kegunaannya. Elu dapet pacar."

Jungkook terkejut, "Hah?"

"Si Agus pake nama samaran SG di chattingannya. Nah, di chatting itu dia pacaran sama orang berinisial JM. Mereka emang pacaran, tapi gue rasa mereka ga pernah ketemu di dunia nyata." Jin membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada 3 chat dari Rap Monster.

Kali ini Jungkook bergidik, "B-Bagaimana kalau sebenernya JM itu orang yang udah mati?"

"Gila ya, kuk." Jin mendengus. Jarinya mulai mengetik balasan di chat tersebut.

"Kalau Jin hyung dapet pacar apa?"

"Gue pacaran sama Rap Monster. Gue pernah ketemu dia saat kita berdua mutusin buat _gathering_ bareng." Jungkook bisa melihat rona samar di pipi hyungnya itu, "Asli kuk dia ganteng banget anjirrr. Mimpi apa gue bisa pacaran sama cogan macam dia. Meski dia lebih muda tapi dia oke banget kuk."

"Kuki juga mau punya pacar~" Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan ah, Kuk. Resiko main chat kaya gini tinggi lho. Lu kan manis pake banget, bisa gawat kalau om om pedofil ngechat sama lu."

"Jin hyung lebay ah."

"Lagian ini hoki-hokian kuk. Kalau lu untung, lu dapet cogan. Gimana kalau yang ngechat sama lu itu beneran om-om pedo? Saat gue _gathering_ aja gue bawa piso lho, kuk. Jaga-jaga kalau gue diculik berhubung banyak gadis yang sering diculik saat kopi darat." Jin memperagakan raut muka om-om pedo yang menurut Jungkook sangat nggak banget.

"Kuki bisa jaga diri. Cepetan apa nama aplikasi chatting nya." Jungkook menyiapkan ponselnya. Raut mukanya mantap untuk punya pacar lewat chat itu.

Jin menghela napas. Kuki bakal keras kepala kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Mau tak mau, Jin mengirimkan alamat chatting itu kepada Jungkook.

"Oke, gue kasih tau malem ini, tapi kalau lu kenapa-napa gue ga nanggung."

"Iye hyung. Sans."

* * *

 **CHAT**

 **BTS (c) Big Hit**

 **Fanfiction by Rikka Yandereki**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **Slight: MinGa(YoonMin), Namjin**

 **College!BTS**

 **rated: M**

 **Warning: Dirty talk, jayus + garing, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, typo dll**

 **NB: Ceritanya BTS lagi kuliah wkwkwk**

 **Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut mohon untuk tidak membacanya.**

* * *

 _WElCOME TO BTS CHAT!_

 _Kamu mau punya pacar lewat Chatting? Ayo chat bareng dengan aplikasi BTS!_

 _Aplikasi ini memudahkanmu untuk chatting dengan orang secara random. Kalian bisa menjalin hubungan dan gathering bareng._

 _Aplikasi ini 100% aman karena semua dipantau oleh admin. Jika tidak percaya, silahkan klik link dibawah ini:_

 _XXX pembuktianbtschatpembawajodoh. chim_

Jungkook mencet link itu. Matanya melihat ratusan komentar tentang keuntungan aplikasi bts chat ini.

* * *

 **VRN:** Astaga BTS chat itu hebat! saat ini aku pacaran dengan XXX. Dia sangat manis dan aku sangat mencintainya. Terima kasih BTS chat.

* * *

 **Awkeram:** Anjay gue bisa pacaran sama XYZ. Tengs bgt buat BTS chat. Lavyuuu.

* * *

 **LHN:** Hari ini aku akan menikah dengan SHN. Terima kasih banyak BTS chat.

* * *

 **ARMY:** BTS chat itu hebat banget deh. Mantap abis. Berkat BTS chat, aku bisa berpacaran dengan oppa-oppa ganteng.

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Untung aku menggunakan aplikasi ini. Terima kasih banyak BTS Chat ^^

* * *

 **SweetDV:** awalnya aku takut saat _gathering_ bareng, tapi ternyata pacarku ganteng banget! nggak bakal nyesel deh kalau _gathering_. _Gathering_ BTS chat juga aman banget. Terima kasih banyaaak :D

* * *

Dan masih banyak ratusan komentar atau bahkan ribuan jika Jungkook menscroolnya. Yang jelas kepercayaan Jungkook mulai ada setelah membaca komentar-komentar para pengguna aplikasi ini selain dirinya.

Jungkook mulai membuat akun chattingannya. Ia memasukan nama, nomor ponsel—dan Jungkook berhenti saat aplikasi itu meminta foto wajahnya. Jungkook mencoba melewati ketentuan itu dan langsung mengeklik 'Add account.'

 _Mohon foto harus diisi. Ketentuan ini untuk keamanan aplikasi BTS Chat jika suatu saat Anda ingin melakukan Gathering. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya tetapi foto Anda hanya akan menjadi privasi aplikasi bukan untuk publik. Terima kasih ^^_

Oke, sepertinya Jungkook harus selfie dulu.

 **JPRET**

Itu suara ponsel Jungkook yang habis selfie, bukan suara cekrekan. Barusan Jungkook berpose _aegyo_ yang siapapun pasti ingin memerkosanya (oke itu berlebihan).

Jungkook mau klik add account lagi, tapi ia mengganti nama chatnya dulu.

JeonJungkook diganti JeonKookie. Meski aplikasi ini katanya aman, tetap saja mencurigakan. Jungkook ganti nama lagi (karena ada nama keluarga Jungkook). Akhirnya Jungkook ganti nama jadi JK. Ngikutin Yoongi hyung yang nama chatnya cuma 2 huruf.

Setelah klik add account. Jungkook langsung bisa ngechat.

 **JK:** AKJHSFKLHEFKJLEJFED

* * *

 **JK:** Test test test

* * *

 **JK:** ASLKDJSLKDJSLDJSLDS

* * *

 **JK:** HIHIHIHIH HUHUHUHUHU HUEHUHEUHUEHUE

* * *

 **JK:** Halo? ada orang? wkwkwk.

* * *

Jungkook nyengir. Ia cuman iseng ngetest doang. Toh hanya empty chat.

 **V:** Ya?

Jungkook nyaris melempar hpnya begitu ada yang membalas chatnya.

 **JK:** ANJIR LU SIAPA

* * *

 **V:** LU SIAPA JUGA NJIR

* * *

 **JK:** ANJIR

* * *

 **V:** ANJIR(2)

* * *

 **JK:** Uhm... halo gue JK. Sorry, gue pengguna baru.

* * *

 **V:** Wah sama gue juga pengguna baru. Met kenal gue V.

* * *

 **JK:** Lu nyari pacar?

* * *

 **V:** Mau jadi pacar gue?

* * *

 **JK:** G.

* * *

 **V:** Bangke.

* * *

 **JK:** Heh ngomongnya kasar ya...

* * *

 **V:** Ini cuman kita berdua di chat ini?

* * *

 **JK:** Au.

* * *

 **V:** Asik cuman berdua bisa naena.

* * *

 **JK:** hah?

* * *

 **V:** Gjd.

* * *

 **JK:** Umur berapa lu?

* * *

 **V:** 21.

* * *

 **JK:** Hem... yaudah JK mau tidur. Bye V hyung.

* * *

Jungkook meletakan ponselnya di meja, tetapi ponsel itu bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi chat.

 **V:** Mimpi indah, sayang. Awas mimpi basah karena mimpiin aku. Penis _horny_ itu menyakitkan.

Mata Jungkook membola. Kurang ajar orang ini. Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan.

 **JK:** BANGSAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

* * *

 **V:** Iya, aku emang bangsat. Ini sifat asliku jadi hati-hati ya~kkkk.

* * *

 **JK:** Bokep banget lu anjer.

* * *

 **V:** Heh ngomongnya ya... nggak sopan kamu sama yang lebih tua.

* * *

 **JK:** Bodoamat.

* * *

 **V:** Ukuran tititku gede lho.

* * *

 **JK:** Bodoamat (2).

* * *

 **JK:** ANJIR LU NGOMONGIN TITIT BARU NYADAR GUE. BOKEP BANGET SI ANYINGGG.

* * *

 **V:** _Gathering_ kuy? biar kamu bisa liat segede apa titit aku.

* * *

 **JK:** GA MAU KETEMU OM OM CABUL JIJIK PERGI LU TOMBOL LEAVE CHAT MANA YA

* * *

 **V:** Umurku belom pantes disebut om-om. Udah sana bobo. Mimpiin aku ya beb, bukan tititku yang dimimpiin (tapi gpp sih). Lavyu so much.

* * *

 **JK:** BANGSAAAAAAAAAAAAAT (100000000)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook maki-maki Jin di jam istirahat. Jin cuma bisa memutar bolanya malas (bola mata ya bukan bola anu). Udah ia duga Jungkook bakal protes perihal aplikasi chat kemarin.

"Salah lu sendiri. Gue ga nanggung." Jin angkat tangan. Toh sejak awal dia udah ngasih tau Jungkook soal hoki-hokian di BTS chat.

"Kok Jin hyung bisa dapet yang ramah sih!? kenapa aku dapet orang cabul!? Hyung harus tau obrolan pertama kami itu titit! tititttttttt!"

"Bego jangan ngomong frontal kaya gitu."

Sedetik kemudian Jin baru sadar, "EH ANJIR TITIT!? LU NGOMONGIN TITIT!? TYTYD!?"

"Aku udah bilang dari tadi jin hyung goblok."

"Astaga... kalian berani juga topik obrolannya langsung menjurus ke anu. Udah _gathering_ belom?"

"Gila ya hyung langsung _gathering_? Geli kalau ngeliat mukanya."

"Lu belom liat jangan bilang geli dulu. Ntar kalau lu udah liat mangap-mangap dah lu."

Jungkook memilih makan bentonya sambil dengerin musik. Earphone mulai menggantung di kedua telinga sang kelinci. Tiba-tiba ada notifikasi chat lagi. Jungkook membukanya tanpa sadar.

 **V:** Pagi, sayang. Mimpi apa semalem?

Jungkook segera memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Jin.

"Lihat hyung, cabul banget kan pertanyaan nya?"

Jin melihat layar benda pintar itu, "Cabul mana coba. Dia cuman nanyain mimpi lu, ogeb. Romantis gitu dibilang cabul."

"Aish, ini pelecehan hyung. Tidak sopan menanyakan mimpi orang lain. Gimana kalau kemarin aku mimpi basah? masa iya aku bilang kaya gitu?"

"Kayaknya elu yang cabul deh kuk."

Jungkook beranjak dari mejanya. Bentonya udah abis dan mau dibuang ke tong sampah. Saat tangannya mendekat untuk membuka tutup sampah, sebuah tangan lain berada di atas tangannya.

"Ah."

"Eh."

Jungkook segera melepaskan tangannya. Kaget ada orang lain yang juga mau buka tutup sampah.

"Maaf, mau buang sampah duluan?" tanya orang itu ramah kepada Jungkook.

"Lu buka tutup sampahnya deh biar gue bisa buang sampah." jawab Jungkook ngeselin.

"Oke."

Orang itu membuka tutup sampahnya, dan Jungkook bisa buang sampah.

Ya udah Jungkook pergi.

"Eh lupa, makasih ya." kata Jungkook sebelum berniat pergi.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Apa?"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Yaelah sob, buang sampah aja pake kenalan dulu. Gue Jeon Jungkook."

"Gedung 2 jurusan bahasa. Umur 21 tahun."

Jungkook terkejut, "E-eh!? M-maaf hyung, Aku tak tahu kau lebih tua dariku. Maaf sudah berkata kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Jungkook." Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

Detik itu Jungkook terpana sambil mangap mangap.

'Ganteng banget anjir.' batin Jungkook baru sadar (karena dari tadi dia acuh sama orang itu T_T). Nyaris ngeces kalau dia masih sadar dunia.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Haha, aku pergi dulu ya."

Jungkook menatap kepergian malaikat tak bersayap itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Matanya tergambar bentuk hati.

Fix, Jungkook jatuh cinta.

"Hehehehe~" Jungkook nyengir kuda saat berjalan ke meja dimana Jin menatapnya dengan autis.

"Hyung~" Jungkook bergelayut manja dan Jin menatap horror, "Aku tak butuh aplikasi bts chat. Aku sudah tahu siapa pacarku~"

"Mending lu keramas dah karena tadi dia ngusap kepala lu dalam keadaan bekas megang tong sampah."

"ANJRIT."

Dan Jungkook berlari ke toilet untuk keramas beneran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END / TBC?**

* * *

Rikka ga pinter ngelawak. Maaf kalau jayus + mesum banget. Bingung mau ku lanjutin atau ku end-in sekarang :")

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak review~ terima kasih untuk yg sudah membaca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi lu mau ngincer Taehyung?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Pokoknya tekadnya udah bulet ngincer Taehyung.

"Iya hyung. Kuki mau ngincer Taehyung oppa~" jawab Jungkook dengan aura lovely macam komik shoujo.

"Jijik. Terus cowok di BTS chat lu kemanain?"

"Uninstall aja. Susah amet sih." Jawab Jungkook enteng.

Jin melotot, "Anjir lu jahat banget kuk. Bayangin kalau lu di posisi dia, pasti dia sakit hati banget kuk! pokoknya lu ngga boleh main uninstall aja. Lu harus bicara baik-baik sama dia kalau lu udah nggak mau make BTS chat. Lagian gue yakin banget dia suka sama lu kuk. Dia perhatian di awal chat pertama lu."

Jungkook menghela napas, "Hyung bawel. Kita belom pernah _gathering_. Lagian V hyung bukan tipe Kuki. Dia bokep banget dan Kuki ngga suka cowo bokep."

"Cowo ngga bokep malah ora normal." Jin menjitak kepala maknae nya, "Aish, pokoknya lu harus bicara baik-baik dulu sama dia."

"Iye ah bawel."

"Dasar, ini nih sifat jelek lu kuk. Lu gampang tergoda sama suatu hal, tapi lu bakal ninggalin gitu aja kalau udah dapet. Tolong belajar dewasa. Setialah pada satu hal meskipun hal itu punya kekurangan."

Jungkook mendadak diam.

* * *

 **CHAT**

 **BTS (c) Big Hit**

 **Fanfiction by Rikka Yandereki**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **Slight: MinGa(YoonMin), Namjin**

 **College!BTS**

 **rated: M**

 **Warning: Dirty talk, jayus + garing, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, typo dll**

 **NB: Ceritanya BTS lagi kuliah wkwkwk**

 **Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut mohon untuk tidak membacanya.**

* * *

Semua materi kuliah hari ini terasa menyiksa bagi Jungkook. Untungnya ia bisa melewati hari kuliahnya yang seperti neraka itu. Sore ini Jungkook sedang nongkrong di depan warung tteokbokki bareng Suga hyung alias Min Yoongi. Yoongi itu senior 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook. Meski udah tua, tapi mukanya baby face. Alasan Jungkook temenan sama Yoongi karena Yoongi selalu traktir makan. Ini namanya bene. Tolong jangan tiru Kuki.

Tapi ngga enaknya temenan sama Yoongi itu kalau dia udah megang hp, satu dunia dilupain. Bahkan kalau ni warung kebakaran pun, kayaknya Suga ngga bakal sadar. Sekarang aja Jungkook udah diabaikan gara-gara Yoongi asik sama BTS chat.

"Yoongi hyung masih ngechat sama JM?" Jungkook membuka pembicaraan.

"Masih. Hari ini gue _gathering_."

"Dimana?"

"Di sini. Bentar lagi dateng."

Jungkook terkejut, "Waduh kok ngga bilang sih? Yaudah Kuki pulang deh nanti malah jadi nyamuk. Pantes aja Yoongi hyung milih meja berempat padahal kita cuman dua orang, ternyata ini alesannya."

"Ettt. Jangan kuk. Temenin gue. Nanti gue traktir makan sebulan dah. Lengkap sama susu pisang."

Jungkook kembali duduk. Makanan gratis itu ngga boleh disia-siakan. Suga menghela napas begitu tawarannya berjalan mulus begitu saja. Sepertinya Jungkook dapat diculik dengan mudah dengan iming-iming makanan.

"Ck, dasar gembul. Awas gendut makan mulu." Suga mendecak lidah.

"Sembarangan. Kuki kurus tahu."

"Permisi..."

Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya begitu ada pemuda asing di sebelahnya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Yoongi acuh masih tetap makan tteokbokki nya.

"Uhm...saya sedang mencari orang. Wajahnya mirip Anda. Apa Anda yang bernama SG?"

Yoongi nyaris tersedak.

"E-Eh!? S-Sori gua lupa!" Yoongi menggeser bangkunya memberi pemuda itu space untuk duduk, "Iya gua SG. Udah nggak usah sok formal. Jijik."

"Wah kamu benar-benar manis seperti yang di foto. Eh, lebih manis malah." Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Jungkook dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat. _Jadi dia pacar Yoongi hyung? Benar-benar tampan_.

"Udah mujinya ntar aja. Sana makan dulu." Yoongi memberikan daftar menu pada pemuda itu.

"Cuek banget sih. Kamu nggak deg-degan apa ketemu pacarmu langsung?"

"Deg-degan banget tau. Sana cepet pesen makan. Gue traktir."

"Aku mau makan kamu SG~"

"Gue pulang ya. Dah."

"Aku pesan tteokbokki juga."

Love-love yang muncul di antara dua insan itu membuat Jungkook bete. Gimana nggak bete kalau lu disuruh nemenin orang pacaran? mendingan Jungkook pulang dah.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Cukup kaget dengan banyaknya notifikasi dari BTS chat.

 _Kamu punya 150 chat yang belum dibaca. Ayo baca dulu chat dari doi!_

Mata cokelat Jungkook melebar. Yang bener aja chatnya udah sebanyak itu!? padahal dia ninggalin hp cuman 30 menit gara-gara tadi makan tteokbokki.

"Astaga..." Jungkook berbisik pelan. 150 chat itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

 **V:** JK kok tidak menjawab?

* * *

 **V:** JKKKKKKKK

* * *

 **V:** Titit aq kesepian butuh balasan dari JK.

* * *

'Anjir gua udah muak sama titit!' batin Jungkook kesel. Plis deh topiknya ga ada yang lebih faedah?

 **V:** Ngga cuma titit, hormon gue juga. Semakin lu ngga bales chat gue, gue semakin tegang dan meliar.

'Dasar bokepppp!' Jungkook makin kesel ngebaca chatnya.

 **V:** Mulai sekarang aku panggil dengan sebutan aku kamu ya. Lebih romantis ky orang pacaran ye ga wkwkwkw.

* * *

 **V:** Hello JK~ jangan diemin bebeb v dong. Jangan kacang.

* * *

 **V:** Aq bukan peanut.

* * *

 **V:** V tidak menerima kacang dalam bentuk apapun. V hanya terimanya lubang JK.

* * *

"Dasar brengseeeek!"

 **BRAAK!**

Seisi warung kaget ngeliat Jungkook gebrak meja. Yoongi yang tadi mesra-mesraan langsung berhenti.

Jungkook baru nyadar ketika seisi warung hening dan ngeliatin dia, "M-Maaf. Aku sedang kesal hehe."

"Lho? lu main BTS chat juga?" Yoongi ngeliat hp Jungkook yang berisi ratusan chat belom dibaca.

Jungkook menjawab malas, "Iya hyung. Tapi aku udah muak sama aplikasi itu. Aku mau uninstall saja."

"Kamu nggak boleh langsung uninstall. Kamu harus hapus akunmu dulu supaya nggak ada orang yang tahu identitasmu lagi." saran pemuda di sebelah Yoongi. Jungkook menatap bingung. Jujur saja dia nggak tahu hal kaya gitu.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aplikasi itu perlu foto diri kamu? nah kalau kamu main uninstall gitu aja bisa gawat kalau ada hacker atau apapun yang tahu wajahmu karena akunmu belum dihapus. Kamu harus hati-hati nak. Aplikasi chat kaya gitu juga harus diliat sisi negatifnya." pemuda itu berucap panjang. Jungkook ngangguk tanda mengerti. Untungnya ia belum uninstall. Saran pemuda di samping Yoongi berfaedah juga.

"Makasih...uhm..." Jungkook tampak kebingungan memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Jimin. Salam kenal."

"A-ah, makasih Jimin hyung." Jungkook berucap malu. Ditatap pemuda tampan itu terkadang bikin salting.

Yoongi mendengus, "Terus aja mesra. Dasar jalang tukang tikung."

Jungkook terkejut mendengar sindiran yang menusuk hati itu, "Hyung jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku nggak mendesah di depan dia kok!"

"Ya ya terserah." Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam, "Lu juga jalang. Udah gue bilang jangan pernah ngasih tahu nama asli lo kan?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Pacarku ngambek nama asliku diketahui orang lain. Manisnya~"

"Ew."

"Btw yang jalang itu kamu. Siapa ya yang setiap malam selalu chat bilang 'Jimin oppa tiduri aku'?" Jimin berucap enteng. Yoongi langsung mencubit lengan berkemeja pacarnya itu. Tak lama kemudian mbak-mbak warung dateng bawain tteokbokki pesenan Jimin.

"Cepet makan sana keburu mati." ucap Yoongi judes yang dihadiahi ciuman pipi oleh Jimin.

"ASJHSKFJHKLEJRKJ!" Yoongi kaget banget dengan ciuman dadakan itu. Wajah putihnya langsung berubah merah.

Jungkook menatap hpnya lagi untuk mengalihkan pemandangan mesra di hadapannya. Pikirannya bingung untuk mengakhiri BTS chat atau tidak. Rasanya dia bisa gila hanya memikirkan hal sepele seperti ini. Baru saja ia ingin mengetik balasan untuk V, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Permisi...meja ini kosong?"

"Kosong. Duduk aja." jawab Jungkook masih fokus pada hpnya. Ia tahu kalau warung jam segini pasti rame banget hingga minim tempat duduk. Toh ngga keberatan juga duduk sama orang asing.

"Wah, Terima kasih." pemuda itu duduk di samping Jungkook.

* * *

 **JK:** V bacot.

* * *

Balasan yang singkat dan menusuk hati. Jungkook udah ketularan Yoongi yang mengeluarkan kata-kata pedes. Setelah selesai bales chat, baru Jungkook menoleh ke samping untuk ngeliat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya.

"!"

Rasanya Jungkook mau mati.

"Ada apa?"

"A-A-A-AAA..." untuk ngomong aja Jungkook mau mati. Gimana ngga mati kalau ternyata Kim Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya !?

'GEBETAN KUUUH!' teriak Jungkook dalam hati. Ini rejeki anak soleh. Rasanya Jungkook sangat bersyukur tempat duduknya diisi oleh gebetannya. Jungkook jadi salting parah hingga Jimin dan Yoongi yang sempat mesra langsung ngeliatin Jungkook.

"Eh? Siapa ya?" tanya Yoongi pada pemuda di samping Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Maaf, aku boleh duduk di sini kan? warungnya rame banget sampe aku nggak dapet tempat hehe."

"Bodoamat. Gue kan nanya nama lu ogeb."

Yoongi itu pedes banget kaya habis makan cabe rawit.

"Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

"Gue ngga mau kenalan. Situ pede banget anjir."

Yoongi itu pedes banget kaya habis makan cabe rawit. (2)

Jungkook panik. Mood gebetan di sebelahnya mendadak down dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Jungkook segera membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk gebetannya itu.

"Jangan dimasukan hati, hyung. Tadi hyung lagi ngomong sama Yoongi hyung. Yoongi hyung itu emang tajem dan pedes kalau ngomong. Tapi dia baik kok. Dia yang bakal bayar semua pesenan kita." bisik Jungkook dan untungnya gebetannya itu notice dia.

"Makasih.. uhm...?" Taehyung kebingungan mengucapkan nama.

"Jeon Jungkook. Lupa ya, hyung? kita pernah ketemuan depan tong sampah. Inget?"

"Oh inget! saat kita mau buang sampah itu kan? Yang kamu nyuruh aku buka tutup sampahnya terus kamu yang buang sampahnya?"

"Iya bener-bener!"

Jimin yang mendengar pertemuan dua insan itu rasanya pengen ngakak parah.

Sambil menunggu pesenan tteokbokkinya, Taehyung membuka hpnya dan mengeklik logo BTS chat. Ada satu notifikasi chat yang masuk.

"Pengguna BTS chat juga?"

Taehyung menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Jungkook terkejut melihatnya.

Jimin lanjut bertanya, "Sudah mencoba _gathering_?"

"Belum." jawab Taehyung.

"Sekali-kali cobalah. Sekedar informasi, aku pengguna BTS chat juga dan saat ini aku sedang _gathering_ dengan orang di sebelahku." Jimin merangkul Yoongi mesra. Yoongi sibuk main hp jadinya bodo amat.

Taehyung mengerjap, "Wah jadi itu bukan penipuan ya? dari dulu aku mau nyoba _gathering_ tapi aku takut diculik."

"Alasanmu lucu sekali. Aplikasi ini aman kok karena semua data beserta foto kita dipegang admin BTS chat. Kalau ada tindak penculikan atau kriminal akan segera terdeteksi oleh BTS chat lewat GPS." Jimin terkekeh lagi, "Lagian siapa juga yang mau nyulik anak singa kaya kamu? dilihat dari penampilanmu, kayaknya kau cukup kuat."

"Ah, ngga juga." Taehyung tersenyum malu karena dipuji. Jungkook ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Tapi kayaknya orang di chat ku nggak mau _gathering_. Dia sepertinya sangat membenci ku hingga nggak mau balas chat."

Jungkook terkejut. Dia jadi kesal. Siapa orang yang tega tidak membalas chat Taehyung!?

"Hyung, lupakan saja soal BTS chat. Aku juga pengguna BTS chat, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tertolong. Bukannya dapat pacar, aku malah diteror dengan chat hina yang super mesum. Kuy kita mencari cinta yang sebenarnya, hyung. Bukan dari aplikasi yang tidak jelas tujuannya ini." Jungkook berucap panjang sambil memegang tangan Taehyung dan menatapnya. Posisi mendadak sinetron.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Jungkook. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terlanjur cinta dengan seseorang di BTS chat."

Jungkook terdiam. Rasanya ia mendadak hancur.

Apa dia... ditolak secara tidak langsung?

"A-ah begitu ya..."

.—.—.

"Cabut duluan, kuk. Bahan skripsi gue belom lengkap. Dah." Yoongi nebeng motor Jimin dan mengenakan helm kumamon nya. Awalnya Jungkook mau join juga tapi dia ngga mau dianggap terong-terongan oleh warga karena ceng tri.

Jungkook melambaikan tangan, "Sip. Hati-hati hyung."

Jimin langsung tancap gas ninggalin Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Dua-duanya sama-sama diem karena bingung mau ngomong apa. Taehyung sibuk dengan hpnya. Tak berapa lama Jungkook merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera membuka hpnya. Ada notifikasi BTS chat.

* * *

 **V** : Kamu jangan sadis gitu dong JK... baru saja aku dapat saran dari orang yang menggunakan aplikasi ini. Katanya aku disuruh mencoba gathering. Kuy kita gathering... :'( Aku tulus cinta kamu JK. Begitu kita ketemuan kamu pasti akan suka dengan rupaku. Percayalah penampilan ku ini diluar ekspetasimu.

* * *

Jungkook cepet-cepet ngetik balesan.

* * *

 **JK:** G.

* * *

Dari belakang, Jungkook merasakan helaan napas dari Taehyung.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Taehyung bertanya balik, "Emang salah ya kalau aku ngajak _gathering_?"

"Engga. Emang kenapa?"

"Orang yang kucintai di BTS chat nggak mau gathering. Jawabnya juga singkat banget."

"Waduh, orang kaya gitu pantesnya dimusnahkan. Kita udah ngetik panjang-panjang masa cuman dibales singkat? tusuk aja orang kaya gitu mah." Jungkook berucap jengkel. Kenapa tidak dia aja sih yang di chat oleh Taehyung? jika seandainya dia, dengan senang hati akan ia balas semua chat Taehyung.

Taehyung mengetik chat lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook merasakan ponselnya bergetar. BTS chat lagi?

* * *

 **V:** Kenapa kamu nggak percaya sama aku JK? Aku tulus serius deh.

* * *

Jungkook mengetik balasan lagi.

* * *

 **JK:** Karena gue nggak suka lu. Gue benci V hyung.

* * *

"Aish!" Jungkook kaget mendengar desisan frustasi dari Taehyung.

* * *

 **V:** Bisa nggak negatif _thinking_ dengan ku, JK? Aku bukan pria hidung belang yang cuma ngincar lubang di selangkangan seorang jalang. Aku masih punya harga diri.

* * *

Jungkook terkejut melihat balasan V yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ini kata-kata yang cukup menusuk hati seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi padanya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab chat dari V tersebut.

"Brengsek nggak dibales lagi." Jungkook terkejut lagi mendengar umpatan kotor dari Taehyung.

"..." Jungkook terdiam. Dia nggak berani buka bicara kalau gebetannya sedang semarah ini.

Hp Jungkook bergetar lagi.

* * *

 **V:** Balas chat ku.

* * *

 **JK:** Bacot.

* * *

 **V:** KAU MAU KUTIDURI SEKARANG YA?

* * *

Jungkook bergidik ngeri melihat balasan chat super cepat dari Taehyung.

 **JK:** BACOTTTTT!

* * *

 **V:** DASAR KELINCI MANIS KALAU KUTANGKAP BENAR-BENAR KUPERKOSA KAU.

* * *

 **JK:** ANJIR

* * *

Jungkook langsung menghapus akun beserta semua data diri di BTS chat. Jarinya memencet tombol uninstall. Aplikasi itu tidak ada lagi di hpnya.

 _Kepada yang terhormat pengguna berinisial V, Anda tidak dapat menggunakan chatroom ini lagi karena salah satu pengguna bernama JK telah menghapus akun BTS chat. Silahkan klik tombol restart dibawah ini untuk memulai chat dengan pengguna baru. Terima kasih._

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pemberitahuan yang diterima Taehyung di hpnya.

"Kelinci itu kabur begitu saja." umpat Taehyung. Tatapannya sangat mengerikan di mata Jungkook.

"..." Jungkook menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu. Jarinya masih gemetar memegang hpnya.

"Ah maafkan aku Jungkook. Aku sedang kesal dengan BTS chat." Taehyung menghela napas. Ia mengusap kepala Jungkook, "Kurasa tidak ada yang mengantarmu pulang. Mau kuantar?"

Jungkook salting lagi, "N-nggak usah hyung. Rumahku deket sini kok. Jalan kaki 15 menit juga sampe hehe."

"Kutemani ya? tak baik adik kelas jalan sendirian malam-malam. Kau bisa dimakan."

"U-uhm?" Jungkook mengernyit mendengar kata ganjal, "Nggapapa kok—" Tangan Jungkook sudah ditarik oleh Taehyung untuk berjalan bersamanya. Jungkook menghela napas. Bolehkah ia bersorak untuk rejeki yang datang kedua kalinya?

.

.

.

"Jungkook, Apa aku salah mencintai orang yang belum pernah kulihat wajahnya?"

pertanyaan Taehyung membuat langkah Jungkook terhenti.

"Nggak kok. Kenapa emangnya?" jawab Jungkook.

"Aku...ditolak."

"Oh ya?"

"Orang yang kucintai itu menghapus akunnya. Kurasa hanya aku yang mencintainya."

"..." Jungkook mengenggam tangan Taehyung, "Jangan ingat lagi, jangan kau sesali, Ada aku disini~ Hyung nggak sendirian kok hehe. Lagian banyak juga cowo cewe dan ibu-ibu yang ngantri demi jadi jodoh hyung wkwkwk." Jungkook membalas dengan guyonan yang diharapkan dapat menghibur kegalauan gebetannya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum singkat.

Detik selanjutnya Jungkook terkejut.

"H-hyung—"

Taehyung memeluknya.

"Diam sebentar. Aku sedang galau, butuh pelampiasan." Taehyung memeluknya terlalu erat. Jungkook dapat mendengar detak jantung Taehyung. Jungkook memilih diam. Menikmati pelukan Taehyung yang menurutnya cukup hangat itu.

Pokoknya sampe rumah nanti Jungkook janji akan jadi anak soleh. Soalnya dia udah dapet jackpot rejeki.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali..." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan itu.

 **V:** DASAR KELINCI MANIS KALAU KUTANGKAP BENAR-BENAR KUPERKOSA KAU.

 **DHEG**

Jungkook mendadak terkejut mengingat chat terakhir dari V.

Rasanya semuanya...ganjal.

 _ **V** : Kamu jangan sadis gitu dong JK... baru saja aku dapat saran dari orang yang menggunakan aplikasi ini. Katanya aku disuruh mencoba gathering. Kuy kita gathering... :'(_

 _Jimin lanjut bertanya, "Sudah mencoba gathering?"_

 _"Belum." jawab Taehyung._

 _"Sekali-kali cobalah."_

 _Taehyung bertanya balik, "Emang salah ya kalau aku ngajak gathering?"_

 _"Kelinci itu kabur begitu saja." umpat Taehyung._

 _"Orang yang kucintai itu menghapus akunnya. Kurasa hanya aku yang mencintainya."_

"Eh?" Mata Jungkook membola. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati patah hatiku. Aku senang sekali." Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook. Suara beratnya nyaris membuat Jungkook gila.

"I-iya..." Jungkook menundukan kepala. Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku curiga padamu Jungkook."

 **DHEG**

"Hari ini aku bertengkar dengan seseorang. Dia menghapus akunnya begitu kubilang akan memperkosanya. Padahal tujuanku hanya ingin meneruskan hubungan ini. Tega sekali dia berbuat seperti ini padaku."

Jungkook diam. Ia tidak membalas ucapan itu.

"Dan hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang terpesona denganku. Seseorang pengguna aplikasi yang sama. Dia jauh lebih baik dibanding orang di chat itu."

"Tapi aku ini pria sejati. Aku hanya cinta pada satu orang. Mau sempurna apapun orang itu, jika aku tidak menyukainya maka aku tidak akan mengejarnya." Taehyung menjilat telinga Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut bukan main, "Dan hari ini aku berjanji jika aku bertemu orang 'itu', aku akan memperkosanya. Aku tidak pernah menjilat ludah sendiri."

"Tapi tak kusangka mencari orang itu merupakan hal yang mudah bagiku."

"Dan orang itu menikmati pelukan ku." Tangan Taehyung turun meremas pantat Jungkook. Jungkook mendorong Taehyung hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Terima kasih Jungkook, maksudku—"

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

"—JK."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

RIKKA MINTA MAAF KARENA CERITA INI SEMAKIN MELANTUR DAN OOT DARI TUJUAN. :"( maaf chapter ini nggak ada humor sama sekali (malah jatohnya jayus n garing).

Rikka minta maaf kalau bahasa di FF ini campur aduk antara baku dan ngga baku. Pas Rikka bikin ini kok jatohnya malah jadi bahasa baku semua? ini FF pertama Rikka pake bahasa nggak baku tapi kayaknya nggak berhasil karena dominan bahasa baku. Rikka minta maaf karena Rikka ngga terbiasa bikin bahasa ngga baku. T_T

Rikka berencana mengakhiri FF ini di chapter ini (Karena ini udah melenceng banget bahasanya. Kalau bahasanya begini jatohnya malah berantakan kan? kesannya Rikka ngga konsisten mau pake bhs baku apa engga T_T mianhaeyo...). Tapi kalau respon kalian bagus, **mungkin** akan Rikka lanjutkan (dan kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya adalah full bahasa baku.)

Sekali lagi Rikka minta maaf :"(


	3. Chapter 3

"Tapi tak kusangka mencari orang itu merupakan hal yang mudah bagiku."

"Dan orang itu menikmati pelukan ku." Tangan Taehyung turun meremas pantat Jungkook. Jungkook mendorong Taehyung hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Terima kasih Jungkook, maksudku—"

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

"—JK."

 **PLAAK!**

Jungkook menampar pipi Taehyung.

"Akh..." Taehyung meringis. Tamparan tadi cukup untuk membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. Padahal ia belum merasakan penuh kenikmatan dari bibir ranum itu.

"Waras, hyung?"

Taehyung mengerjap, "A-Apa?"

Jungkook bertanya lagi, "Udah waras? udah kan? kuy jalan lagi."

Apa? Tunggu. Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Jungkook apa mak—"

"Tadi hyung kesambet setan mesum ya? kasian. Sini kupeluk." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung seperti bocah, "Cup cup cup kasian suami masa depan Jungkook kesambet setan mesum."

"Jungkook aku tidak kesambet setan. Tadi aku serius berbuat mesum kepadamu dalam keadaan sadar."

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera berjalan, "Kuy ah pulang. Ngga baik anak kecil jalan malem-malem."

"Yak, Jungkook!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook, menyuruh pemuda kelinci itu berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung!"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku mesum!"

"Aku ngga."

"Aku tadi mencium mu!"

"Iya, makasih ciumannya."

"Aku meraba pantatmu!"

"Iya, makasih juga elusannya tadi."

"Aku V!"

"Aku—"

Jungkook terdiam.

"...Maaf?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung. Sepertinya ia salah dengar?

Taehyung menghela napas, "Aku V. Kau JK. Kita pacaran di BTS Chat."

"...?" Jungkook masih menatap bingung. Ngomong apa sih?

"Aish masih lupa ternyata," Taehyung menarik telinga Jungkook dan mendekatkan ke bibirnya, "Ukuran tititku gede."

"!?"

 **DUAAK**

Taehyung terkejut. Kelamin masa depan ditendang.

"Anju—" Taehyung langsung meraba selangkangannya yang ngilu parah.

"JADI LU BENERAN V SI TITIT GEDE MESUM!?" kali ini Jungkook teriak, "GILA PADAHAL GUA KIRA TADI CUMAN MIMPI."

"Akh! bangsat tititku ngilu!" Taehyung menarik Jungkook lagi, "Sini kutendang juga tititmu biar kita sama-sama operasi titit!"

"TITIT GUE UDAH IMUT BANGSAT NGGA USAH DI OPERASI LAGI!" setelah menjambak rambut Taehyung, Jungkook kabur. Kali ini ia benar-benar lari sprint ke rumahnya (padahal cuman jalan kaki 15 menit juga nyampe).

.—.—.

 **BRAAAK**

Mama Jungkook nyaris melempar pancinya begitu seseorang membanting pintu layaknya orang kesetanan.

"MAMA TOLONG JUNGKOOOOOK!" Jungkook berlari menghampiri ibunda tercinta. Mama Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa nak? kamu baik-baik saja? siapa yang jahilin anak mama?" Mama Jungkook mengusap pipi anaknya yang berlinang air mata. Posisi mendadak sinetron.

"Masa katanya titit Jungkook mau dioperasi."

"Kamu temenan sama siapa nak sini mama bunuh."

Mama Jungkook diam-diam psyco.

 **DOK DOK DOK DOK**

Pintu digedor keras. Kali ini Jungkook memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Mama Jungkook yang melihat perubahan raut muka anaknya langsung bertanya khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa nak?"

"Mama itu Taehyung. Dia yang mau operasi titit aku."

"MAMA BUNUH DULU YA. TUNGGU DI SINI, SAYANG." setelah mencium pipi sang anak, sang ibunda mengambil pisau dapur dan menghampiri pintu yang nyaris lepas engselnya itu. Sementara itu, Jungkook tertawa jahat. Ia memanfaatkan sifat mamanya yang _Jungkook complex_. Dengan begini ia bisa melindungi diri dari Kim si titit gede bejat nan brengsek Taehyung.

"Akhirnya hidupku damai. Selamat tinggal Kim—"

"Mari-mari silahkan masuk dulu. Mau saya seduh teh? Hohoho kamu bisa saja bilang saya masih muda."

Jungkook terkejut.

"Ah Tante emang manis kok. Andai saja saya dilahirkan di tahun yang sama dengan tante, saya mau kok jadi suami tante."

"Hohoho kamu ganteng banget atuh tante mana bisa nolak dilamar namja setampan kamu unch unch."

Jungkook terkejut (2).

"Mama piso dapurnya mana!?" Jungkook terkejut karena sifat psyco sang ibunda tergantikan dengan sifat emak-emak feminim. Holy shit apa yang terjadi!?

"Ngomong apa kamu nak? mana boleh mama bawa-bawa piso saat menyambut cogan?"

"Mama katanya mau ngelindungin Jungkook kan!?"

"Silahkan tunggu di ruang tamu. Saya bawakan teh ya. Kamu ganteng banget aiiih~" Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana ibundanya begitu nempel memeluk dada bidang Taehyung.

"Mama—"

"Makasih tante. Saya tunggu teh tante yang paling enak."

"Unch~ okay, darling~"

Jungkook dikacangin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kzl.

"Oh jadi namamu Kim Taehyung? nama yang indah sesuai dengan parasnya hohoho~" Mama Jungkook melirik anaknya yang cemberut, "Kamu bilang dong kalo punya pacar ganteng. Jangan disempen sendiri. Bagi-bagi."

Jungkook makin cemberut—dan sialnya Taehyung jadi sesak napas karena overdosis keimutan Jungkook.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya mama Jungkook.

Taehyung menopang dagu, tampak berpikir, "Baru...uhm...dua hari kali ya?"

"Wah bentar banget! udah kenal satu sama lain?"

"Kami udah memperlihatkan 'anu' masing-masing."

"Eh gila."

Jungkook kzl (2). Bete banget dia di ruang tamu. Ia menyalakan hapenya dan segera mendownload lagi aplikasi BTS chat. Untung saja aplikasi BTS chat bukan hanya jodoh-jodohan saja.

Jungkook membuat akun baru lagi. Kali ini nama akunnya sangat berbeda sekali.

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama** membuat obrolan.

 **SG** , **Jinnie** diundang ke obrolan

 **SG:** Ini elu kuk?

* * *

 **SG:** Akun baru ya? tadi pas mau gua chat elu akun lu udah _expired_ gitu.

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Y. K BT.

* * *

 **SG:** bt np.

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** MM KCG K.

* * *

 **SG:** k bs.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Gila ya lu dua kok bs ngerti ngomongin apaan. Ngetiknya jangan disingkat!

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Huweee aku benci Taehyungggg!

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Benci kenapa kuk?

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Taehyung ngerebut mama Kuki. Sekarang mama kuki lagi di hipnotis dengan bibir berbisa nya itu. Dasar Taehyung mahluk berbisa!

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Jelasin dulu kronologinya. Ngetik yang jelas jgn disingkat.

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Aduh ceritanya sangat panjang sepanjang titit Taehyung.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** ANJIR KUK LU UDAH NAENA!?

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Ih kuki cuma bercanda tahu!

* * *

 **Jinnie:** BERCANDA JANGAN KELEWATAN.

* * *

 **SG:** Gercep. Lewat 5 detik, leave.

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Kuki ditinggal Yoongi hyung berdua doang sama Taehyung— Kuki berantem sama V di chat— Kuki diancem diperkosa sama V— Taehyung marah-marah dan Kuki takut— Kuki diajak pulang bareng Taehyung— Tiba-tiba Kuki dipeluk— Pantat Kuki diraba dan dielus-elus ena— Kuki dibilang JK— Taehyung cium kuki nyaris pake lidah— Kuki nampar Taehyung—Kuki nendang titit— Titit Kuki nyaris mau ditendang juga— Kuki kabur— Mama mau bunuh Taehyung— Mama ngajak Taehyung masuk— Mama suka Taehyung— Kuki dikacangin mama— Kuki bete.

* * *

 **SG:** Kepanjangan. Tolong buat jadi tiga kalimat.

* * *

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** Kuki dikacangin mama.

* * *

 **SG:** Ok.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Geblek.

 **Jinnie** mengundang **RapMonster** ke obrolan

 **RapMonster** bergabung ke obrolan

 **RapMonster:** Jinnie ini obrolan apa?

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Ngga. Bukan apa-apa.

* * *

 **SG:** Oi pacar Jin, leave ga.

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Lho aku baru join kok udah disuruh leave.

* * *

 **SG:** Ini obrolan bokep. Jangan join.

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Wah kudu ikut itu mah.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Geblek (2). RapMon doyan begituan.

 **SG** mengundang **JM** ke obrolan

 **JM** bergabung ke obrolan

 **JM** mengundang **V** ke obrolan

 **Kukidikacanginmama:** GEBLEK BLOON TOLOL ANJIR V DIUNDANG BATALIN BANGSAT.

* * *

 **SG:** Gila kuk kata2 kotor keluar semua dari mulut lu.

* * *

 **JM:** Aku yakin kalian lagi ada masalah. V curhat dari tadi di chat ku. Aku jengah meladeninya jadi tolong selesaikan masalah kalian ya.

* * *

 **SG:** Cie bijak.

* * *

 **JM:** Cieee seneng ya punya pacar bijak?

* * *

 **SG:** Seneng hehe.

* * *

 **JM:** Hehe.

* * *

 **SG:** Bacot Jimin. Hape gue dibajak anjing gua tadi.

* * *

 **JM:** T_T

 **V** bergabung ke obrolan

 **Kukidikacanginmama** meninggalkan obrolan

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Nah kan kuki geblek.

* * *

 **Jinnie** mengundang **Kukidikacanginmama** ke obrolan

 **V** meninggalkan obrolan

 **Kukidikacanginmama** bergabung ke obrolan

* * *

 **Jinnie:** GEBLEK SI PACAR KUKI MALAH LEAVE.

* * *

 **Jinnie** mengundang **V** ke obrolan

 **V** bergabung ke obrolan

 **Kukidikacanginmama** meninggalkan obrolan

 **V** meninggalkan obrolan

* * *

 **Jinnie:** ANJIR GEBLEK LU DUAAAAA!

* * *

 **RapMonster:** NGAKAK wkwkwkwk sabar, sayang.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Capek aku mas.

* * *

 **SG:** Sini giliran gue deh.

* * *

 **SG** mengundang **Kukidikacanginmama** ke obrolan

 **SG** mengundang **V** ke obrolan

 **Kukidikacanginmama** bergabung ke obrolan

 **V** bergabung ke obrolan

 **SG:** Yang ngeleave tititnya gua potong.

* * *

 **Jinnie:**...

* * *

 **RapMonster:**...

* * *

 **JM:**...

* * *

 **Kuki:** Maap hyung.

* * *

 **V:** Maap.

* * *

 **SG:** Ganti username kuk? ah bodo. Dah selesein masalah kalian **V** dan **Kuki**.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat mamanya yang pergi ke dapur (katanya mau membuatkan napjak mandu khas Daegu). Beralih dari mamanya, Jungkook menatap bete layar hapenya. Selesein masalah? mana bisa. Yang membuat masalah duluan kan Taehyung. Kenapa harus dia yang nyelesein?

Jungkook curi-curi pandang ke Taehyung yang sibuk dengan hapenya. Apa dia mengetik sesuatu? Ah peduli amat.

"Ngga usah curi-curi pandang. Liat mah liat aja."

"Apa sih, bweeek." Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya. Niat hati mengejek, tapi Taehyung gagal paham.

"Ngegoda? Jangan bikin aku lepas kendali. Dari tadi aku menahan diri ngga membelit lidah nakalmu itu."

"Hah?" Jungkook gagal paham (mungkin kelewat polos).

Taehyung menghela napas, "Damai aja yuk, Jungkook. Aku capek berdebat sama kamu. Kasian juga sama orang-orang di BTS chat yang ngga ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita. Kasian Mama Jungkook juga harus terlibat."

"Ngga mau. Aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Taehyung yang kusukai adalah V si mesum."

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukaiku sejak pertemuan kita di tong sampah. Lain hari kita harus buang sampah bareng lagi ya."

"Ngga mau. Kembalikan Taehyung ku yang tampan dan sopan."

"Aku Taehyung. Aku tampan dan sopan. Khusus kepadamu aku jadi mesum. Salahkan rupamu yang seperti—brengsek aku tegang. Ayo bikin anak sekarang."

"Hah? Ap—"

"Kamu ngga sepolos itu, JK. Bikin anak. Seks. Tau kan?"

"Ngga. Jauh sana jauuuuh!" Bukannya menjauh Taehyung semakin mendekat. Tangannya membuka sabuk dan _holy shit_ Jungkook terkejut saat ia ditindih.

Jungkook berniat mendorong Taehyung, tapi Taehyung langsung menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook dengan ciuman berbisanya itu.

"Hmmmmfh!"

Hanya ciuman beberapa detik, tetapi mampu menguras tenaga Jungkook. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya. Tatapannya sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan 'Taehyung' yang Jungkook kenal.

"Taehyung sudah hilang. Ia mati dimakan oleh V. Sekarang yang kau kenal adalah V." Jungkook membola. Taehyung meraba anunya!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jungkook mencubit _nipple_ Taehyung yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja. Jungkook kabur lagi— kali ini ke kamar di lantai atas.

Taehyung beranjak dari sofa. Ia menatap kepergian Jungkook ke lantai atas, "Mainnya cu te ya. Sini ku cu te _nipple_ mu sampai kau mendesah!"

.

.

.

 **Kuki:** AAAAAAAA SEMUANYA TOLONG KUKIIIII!

* * *

 **SG:** Nape.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Nape (2)

* * *

 **Kuki:** KUKI MAU DIBIKININ ANAK SAMA TAEHYUNG AAAAAA

* * *

 **SG:** Congrats.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Congrats (2).

* * *

 **Kuki:** GEBLEK LU DUA HYUNGGGG

* * *

 **JM:** Aku juga mau anak diantara kita SG.

* * *

 **SG:** Bikin sendiri sana pake tepung.

* * *

 **JM:** Geblek kan.

* * *

 **SG:** ngomong apa? :)

* * *

 **JM:** Aku cinta SG. Bukain pintu aku udah di depan rumahmu. Kita bikin anak juga sekarang.

* * *

 **SG:** HAH DEMI APA

* * *

 **SG:** Paling boong. Bentar cek dulu.

* * *

 **SG:** ANJIR BENERAN

* * *

 **SG:** GEBLEK.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Anjir gua ngechat diantara orang-orang yang mau mating.

* * *

 **RapMonster:**...

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Apa?

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Bikin juga yuk hehe.

* * *

 **Jinnie:**...

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Ga.

* * *

 **RapMonster:** :'(

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Ga nolak. Gece. Lewat 10 menit, gajadi.

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Udah di depan rumahmu hehe.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** anjirlah.

* * *

 **JM:** mau main game siapa yang cepet bikin anak duluan?

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Boleh.

* * *

 **SG:** GEBLEK KASIAN LUBANG GUA.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** LUBANG GUA BARU LU ANUIN DUA HARI YANG LALU RAPMON! MASIH SAKIT GEBLEK.

* * *

 **JM:** Maap SG. Kali ini aku akan main kasar. Aku nggak akan tunduk lagi sama ucapanmu. Bersiaplah pada seme pemberontakmu ini.

* * *

 **SG:** AAAAA TAU GINI GUA KUNCIIN LU TADI.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** RAPMON PELAN-PELAN AWAS LU KALO KASAR GUA PUTUSIN ANU LU.

* * *

 **RapMonster:** Sabodo. Rapmon lelah, butuh sesuatu yang kasar.

* * *

 **V:** Kalian lama. Aku sudah dari tadi membuat anak dengan Jungkook. Sekarang dia lagi mendesah dibawah kuasaku. Nggak percaya? Silahkan buka foto yang kukirim.

* * *

 **V** mengirim foto ke obrolan

* * *

 **SG:** ANJIIIIIIIR ADGSFJKHSLWKDJLF

* * *

 **Jinnie:** ANJIIIIIR ! %^ &*()

* * *

 **RapMonster:** ASTAGA

* * *

 **JM:** WOW KEREN. DIA SANGAT MENGGAIRAH SEKALI TANPA BUSANA DAN LUBANG YANG—ah shit. Akan kukirim foto Suga ku yang lebih menggairah dari itu. Kalau perlu kukirim kakinya yang mengangkang dengan milikku yang tertanam di lubangnya.

* * *

 **SG:** ANJIR JM

* * *

 **RapMonster:** AKu juga tak akan kalah darimu **JM** dan **V**.

* * *

 **Jinnie:** Nyesel gue.

* * *

 **V:** Haha silahkan kirimkan kegiatan panas kalian. Ah, aku ada tutorial seksnya kalau kalian mau. Aku merekam semua kegiatan panasku dengan Jungkook.

* * *

 **V** mengirimkan vidio ke obrolan.

* * *

 **V:** Awas kalau kalian tegang melihat Jungkook ku yang tanpa busana. Kupotong titit kalian.

.

.

.

"HYUNG KAU BENERAN MENGIRIMNYA!?"

Taehyung tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ia mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas, "Hm. Supaya mereka tahu kalau aku lebih hebat dari mereka dalam urusan ranjang."

"Sialan. Hyung kau jahat sekali."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, "Mau dihukum?"

"Ngga. Aku ngantuk. Tolong hyung jangan hukum aku. Aku menyerah."

"Oke. Kau boleh tidur tapi kalau kau mengikuti perkataanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memotretmu dengan berbagai _angle_. Jadi, bisa menungging sebentar?"

Angle pertamanya saja sudah disuruh menungging.

"Nah kan brengsek."

"Eh? ngomong apa?" Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook, "Bibir ini mengumpat kata-kata kasar. Kamu harus dihukum. Brengsek terdiri dari 8 huruf. Kau harus kucium sebanyak 8 kali."

"BANGSAAAT!"

"Bangsat terdiri dari 7 huruf. 7 ditambah 8 berarti 15 kali aku menciummu."

"..."

"Satu."

"Hmppppph!"

Sepertinya Jungkook harus bersabar hingga ciuman ke 15nya.

Ingatkan Jungkook untuk TIDAK mendownload BTS chat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Real END**

* * *

RIKKA SANGAT SENANG DENGAN RESPON KALIAN YANG INGIN CERITA INI TETAP BERLANJUTTT :")

Rikka sempet kaget. Awalnya kukira pembaca akan merespon untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita. Tapi Rikka salah, sebagian besar ingin cerita tetap berlanjut tak peduli dengan bahasa yang Rikka gunakan. Army you're the best :')

Sebelumnya Rikka minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala kekurangan dan kelabilan yang ada di cerita ini. Mulai dari bahasa yang awalnya gaul, mendadak formal. Kemarin pas baca chap 2 Rikka baru sadar bahwa Rikka kurang konsisten di penggunaan nama Yoongi dan Suga. Rikka minta maaf karena membuat pembaca bingung.

Dan Rikka juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini garing. Rikka merubah chap 3 menggunakan bahasa non baku karena sebagian pembaca ingin ff ini menggunakan bahasa non baku. Semoga kalian suka yaaa. Maaf juga kalau ini masih kurang non baku :') Rikka kebiasaan nulis baku.

Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian. Segala kritik dan saran sangat diterima!

Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung cerita ini.

Jumpa lagi di ff VKOOK selanjutnya~


End file.
